Kizuna
by oakalpha
Summary: L'un vis dans un monde virtuel, l'autre dans un monde de souffrance et de tissus. Une chose les rapproche : leur passé oublié.   KAT-TUN - Akanishi Jin x Kamenashi Kazuya  Akame
1. Prologue ' Le lien

**_- Kizuna -_**

_- Le lien – _

_**Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches noires de l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse, créant le seul bruit, mélangé à la respiration régulière de l'utilisateur, de la pièce plongé dans une obscurité permanente à cette heure.**_

_**Il appuya bruyamment sur la touche 'Entrée', fixa encore la page noire remplit de code blanc et ferma le capot de son ordinateur portable.**_

_**Il se leva, il mit une de ses mains dans la poche de son jean usagé par le temps et qui laissait des parcelles de sa peau encore visible, et de son autre main, il ouvrit le rideau sombre tachetés de lettres chinoises blanches qui couvrait la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement.**_

_**La lumière de la lune, déjà pleine, éclaira le visage de l'homme aux iris bruns et aux cheveux couleur de l'ébène.**_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya, alias Kizuna, dans son monde informatique.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attrapant les différents tissus disposés de part et d'autre de la table, il se saisit aussi d'une aiguille et les assembla pour donner la poche de la veste délavé de la nouvelle collection Automne-Hiver de cette année.<strong>_

_**Il attrapa le rouleau de fil jaune canari déposé près du matériel nécessaire et choppa la pièce noire encadré d'un cadre jaune où à l'intérieur était écrit la marque de la veste, 'Yellow Gold' dans une police bien spécifique. Il la cousu sur l'intérieur de la veste et d'une voix feutrée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il appela son assistant en chef pour le prévenir que la veste était finit et qu'il pouvait donner le prototype à ceux qui devait la reproduire pour la mettre en vente.**_

_**Il éteignit la lumière et plongea la pièce dans un noir profond et sortit du bureau sombre pour entrer dans le couloir seulement éclairée par des lumières tamisée qui éclairait tout de même le visage du jeune homme.**_

_**Ses lèvres pleines laissèrent passés un soupir de satisfaction et ses yeux bruns se relevèrent sur le grand poster affiché sur une tour non loin de celle-ci que l'on pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre du couloir et un sourire étira ses lèvres.**_

_**Akanishi Jin, alias Murasaki, grand couturier et créateur de la célèbre marque la plus en vogue : 'Yellow Gold'.**_


	2. Rune 1 ' The debut

**_Après un moment à me demander si je devais poster cette fiction ou non, j'ai opté sur le oui, et je vais la continuer :) Plus lentement mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
>Par contre, pour Empty, j'essaye de me dépêcher, mais mon examen se rapproche à grand pas, donc, je fais ce que je peux tout en naviguant sur tout.<br>Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1<br>~ Yellow Gold ~  
><em>**

_Le bruit de la ville, qui est omni présent ici, réveilla la forme qui s'était formé sous les draps, cette même forme ronchonna avant de se redresser, ses cheveux formant un épis monumental, et jeta un léger regard sur le réveil, qui, pour une fois, était à sa place, c'est-à-dire : sur la table de chevet et non sur le tapis qui jonchait sur le sol près du lit double. Il était 6h35. _

_Il soupira tout en baillant et attrapa l'emploi du temps posé au préalable sur la table de chevet, il allait bosser sur la nouvelle pub pour la grande marque 'Yellow Gold', toute la journée et ce, en compagnie du fondateur et président de la boîte, un dénommé 'Murasaki'. _

_On le disait serein et ouvert d'esprit mais, selon Kazuya, qui avait une sainte horreur de ses bureaux fermés sans lumière, cela promettait d'être ennuyeux à mourir._

_Mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas, tant qu'il avait sa paye, tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Il se leva, jetant le drap blanc sur le côté et se déplaça pour arriver face à la grande armoire en bois blanc. Il ouvrit les grandes portes où deux grands dragons noirs étaient peints et sortit un ensemble noir et blanc. Il se déshabilla, face au miroir, et il enfila rapidement les vêtements sortit tout droit de l'armoire. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la petite commode posé contre la baie vitrée et à côté du miroir et en sortit plusieurs bracelets et quelques colliers, avec une montre en plus. Il sortit de la chambre et rentra dans la salle de bain juste à cotée, il sortit du tiroir de la coiffeuse une petite boîte où il y avait plusieurs bijoux, il retira celui de son Hélix de son oreille droite et changea le pique par un anneau. Il fit de même avec le second Hélix. Sur son oreille droite, il avait un lobe, deux Hélix, et un anti-Hélix. Sur son oreille gauche, il avait un Snug, deux lobes et un anti-tragus. Il ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue et retira le petit bijou en forme de pique et opta pour une petite boule en diamant. Il rangea tout de suite après la petite boîte, il attrapa le peigne et en passa un rapide coup sur ses cheveux non domestiqués. Il réajusta sa bague et sortit de la pièce pour entre dans le salon, il regarda sa montre : '7h'. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et d'un geste bien distinct, il tira sur le rideau noir, éclairant de suite à pièce blanche. Il s'approcha du comptoir de la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton rouge de la bouilloire pour la mettre en route, s'approcha des placards pour en sortir une tasse rouge et une infusion à la menthe ainsi que la boîte de sucre. Il retourna dans le salon et s'abaissa devant la table basse transparent et glissa son ordinateur portable dans la mallette noire qu'il déposa sur le sofa de la même couleur que les murs. Le bruit de la bouilloire le fit revenir au pas de course dans la cuisine, il déversa l'eau chaude dans la tasse et déposa l'infusion et deux sucres dedans. Il attendit quelques instants et souffla sur le breuvage et laissa finalement ses lèvres sèches goûtées le liquide mentholé. En dehors du hacking, boire du thé allait bien au-delà de la simple habitude, s'était un passe-temps, s'il pouvait boire cela n'importe quand, il le ferait. Le breuvage finit, il déposa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et sortit de son appartement en prenant sa mallette. Il le verrouilla et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il aperçut la concierge et lui donna les clefs de son appartement, de sa voix douce, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole :_

_**« Alors Kazu-chan, où vas-tu donc, aujourd'hui ?**_

_**-**__** Madame Hiroshi … évitez de m'appelez comme ça… et je vais au QG de la marque Yellow Gold , soupira-t-il, déjà agacé. **_

_**- C'est merveilleux ! Tu en as de la chance ! s'écria la dame de trente-ans. **_

_**- Vous appelez sa de la chance ? s'indigna l'infographiste. **_

_**- Bien sûr, Kazu-chan ! C'est l'une des meilleures marques de vêtements japonais ! Et le pire, c'est que tu en porte mon cher. **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Le costard 'Night & Day Way' version White and Black, de l'année 2008. **__**Je l'ai acheté à mon époux. **_

_**- Oh... **_

_**- Bon, je ne veux pas te retenir, tu vas **__**être en retard !**_

_**- Ah … Oui, c'est vrai. Pour peu, je voudrais bien garder Eri & Luka ! **_

_**- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Kazu-chan ! **_

_**- Bon, je vous laisse, Sakura-san. **_

_**- A plus tard, Kazu-chan ! »**_

_La dame lui fit un bref signe et Kazuya fit de même et rejoignit le parking de l'immeuble où sa voiture l'attendait sagement. _

_La faible lumière de la ville traversa les voiles blancs aux broderies dorés accrochés à la baie vitrée de la chambre, éclairant faiblement les draps de soie blancs décorés de papillon noirs. Le réveil noir posé sur la table à chevet blanc retentit à 6h30 pile. Le corps caché sous les draps remua un peu et une touffe brune bouclée et une main sortit du cocon bouillant crée par le dormeur. La fine main baguée se déposa sur le petit bouton d'arrêt du réveil et retomba sur le drap de soie. Son visage endormit sortit de sous la couette, des yeux noisettes embrumés par la fatigue, des lèvres pleines légèrement tremblante et des joues rougies par le contact violent du froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'étira et un soupire presque inaudible traversa ses lèvres. Trois petits à la porte le ramenèrent rapidement à la dure réalité, se sa voix fatigué et monotone, il répondit :_

_**« Entre, Ueda. »**_

_Un homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux entra, une tasse de café à la main. Il s'installa sur le lit et mit la tasse entre les doigts encore légèrement tremblant de Jin. Ce dernier se redressa correctement et lorsque ses lèvres rentrèrent un contact avec le liquide bouillant, un frisson le parcourut. De cette même voix, il se tourna vers le roux :_

_**« Merci, Uepi. **_

_**-**__** Tu as encore fait se rêve ?**_

_**- Pour une fois, non, fit Jin en tournant la tête vers le rideau qui cachait la baie vitrée. **_

_**- Je vois. Allez, debout. On a du boulot aujourd'hui ! »**_

_Jin acquiesça et déposa la tasse entre les doigts d'Ueda. Jin se leva et rejoignis la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant. Pendant ce temps, Ueda avait fait un aller-retour de la cuisine à la chambre et s'affaissait à trouver les vêtements de Jin. Il sortit le costard 'Dragoon Flower' de Yellow Gold, tout était noir , la chemise comportait un dragon rouge dans le dos et la veste avait un dragon avec des fleurs sur le bas et au niveau des manches. Il déposa le tout sur le lit et attrapa la première ceinture qui lui passa sous la main : Louis Vuitton. Il sortit de la petite commode une paire de chaussette noire et un boxer de la même couleur et repartit dans le salon. Jin sortit à ce moment là, vêtu d'un peignoir en coton blanc. Il retira son peignoir et s'habilla, et avant de rejoindre Ueda, il jeta un bref regard sur la photo posé sur la table de chevet, s'était lui et son frère décédé, par sa faute, Reio. Il retourna le cadre et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et assistant. Il était 7h20 quand il partirent de l'appartement, ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent les 5 étages qui reliaient l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée. Sur le chemin jusqu'au parking, Jin ne prononça aucun mot, encore plongé dans ses regrets du passé. Ueda le vit bien, mais ne fit rien, il avait déjà trop donné pour un homme borné qui refusait de tourné la page sur la mort accidentelle de son frère. Il soupira et appuya sur le bouton de la commande de la voiture et se plaça côté conducteur et Jin côté passager. Il démarra et pris le chemin pour le QG :_

_**« Jin, il faut vraiment que tu tournes la page… »**_

_La voiture de Kazuya se gara dans le parking souterrain, il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Il sortit et ferma sa voiture en appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit la conversation de deux employées, deux jeunes femmes :_

_**« Il est gonflé quand même ! **_

_**- Nous faire travaillées toute la nuit ! Alors que lui il rentre tranquille chez lui ! **_

_**- On aurait dû le savoir en entrant dans cette boîte !**_

_**- Oui mais tout de même ! Et puis tu as entendu sa réputation au près des médias ?**_

_**- Ouais ! 'Serein et ouvert d'esprit' ! Mon œil oui ! Colérique et égoïste ! **_

_**- En plus d'être exigeant, soupira la jeune blonde en remettant ses lunettes correctement.**_

_**- Qu'il est chiant ! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de partir avec le salaire qu'on a.**_

_**- C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas radin la dessus. Il va falloir le supporté avec ses qualités et ses défauts. **_

_**- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, fit Kazuya en intervenant.**_

_**- Oh, Bonjour, répondit celle aux cheveux bruns. Vous êtes nouveaux ?**_

_**- Non, je ne travail pas ici, je viens juste en tant qu'infographiste pour la nouvelle pub.**_

_**- Ah, alors bon courage dans ce cas ! Vous en aurez besoin, pouffa la blondinette. **_

_**- Il est vraiment si horrible que cela ?**_

_**- Vous ne vous imaginez même pas, firent-elles d'une même voix.**_

_**- J'espère revenir vivant…**_

_**- Vous inquiétez pas, vous en sortirez. Bon, nous vous laissons, le sommeil nous appelle !**_

_**- Bonne nuit alors, lança Kazuya en tirant la langue, dévoilant le joli bijou argenté. **_

_**- Merci, et, joli piercing ! fit la blonde en montant avec sa collègue dans une voiture rouge. **_

_**- Merci … heu…**_

_**- Mini ! A bientôt !**_

_**- Je l'espère. »**_

_Erika, la brunette, démarra et elles disparurent du champ de vision de Kazuya. Il poussa la porte qui indiquait la sortie et gravit les quelques escaliers qui le séparait de la surface. Il se retrouva juste devant la grande tour de verre. Il s'approcha des portes qui coulissèrent pour laisser transparaitre un hall blanc comme neige. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où un homme d'une vingtaine d'année pianotait joyeusement sur l'ordinateur en face de lui. Kazuya s'accouda au comptoir et l'homme, 'Junnosuke Taguchi', leva son nez de l'ordinateur pour le poser sur Kazuya :_

_**« Un problème Mr ?**_

_**-**__** J'ai rendez-vous avec 'Murasaki-san'.**_

_**- Ah mais tout à fait, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a aucun rendez-vous de prévu !**_

_**- Ah mais … **_

_**- Donnez votre nom que je vois s'il ne la pas mis un autre jour.**_

_**- Ka-Me-Na-Shi. Ka-Zu-Ya.**_

_**- Hm ..., murmura-t-il en **__**pianotant, Non, il n'y a rien. **_

_**- Junnosuke ! Cria un jeune homme mi-châtain mi-roux.**_

_**-Uepi ?**_

_**- Est-ce qu'un Kamenashi Kazuya est passé ? Si oui, où est-il ?**_

_**- Doucement, oui il est passé…**_

_**- Où il est ? Le coupa subitement Ueda.**_

_**- Chut sinon je dis rien. **_

_**- Junno' !**_

_**- Okai, il est a côté de toi Uepi. »**_

_Ueda se tourna pour voir le fameux sourire de Kazuya. Il remercia Junnosuke et partit vers l'ascenseur suivit de Kazuya. Ce dernier s'adossa à la paroi de la cage de l'ascenseur pendant qu'Ueda appuyait sur le bouton pour l'étage._

_**« Étage 52 ? . . . C'est haut ! remarqua Kazuya. **_

_**-**__** Eh oui…soupira Ueda.**_

_**- Il est si ennuyeux que ce que l'on dit ?**_

_**- Qui ?**_

_**- Murasaki. **_

_**- Il suffit de le cerner. Question de caractère. »**_

_Le tintement de la cloche les fit sortir de leur nervosité. Ueda soupira et remit sa cravate en ordre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Il s'engagea dans le couloir dont les murs étaient coloriés d'un chocolat mariés avec un bordeaux foncé avec des tableaux divers et variés. La lumière était tamisée et les fenêtres se faisaient rares._

_Ils débouchèrent sur un salon avec plusieurs portes coulissantes transparentes, mais une de ses portes étaient noire. _

_Ueda entra par cette porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Murasaki. Les murs étaient noirs 'Comme le caractère de Murasaki' avait murmuré Ueda. Le sol était tapissé d'un tapis blanc avec dessus le grand bureau noir du patron de la boîte. Et au fond, une baie vitrée avec des rideaux transparents qui donnait une splendide vue du quartier de Tokyo. Une porte noire était ancrée dans le mur de droite, c'est de là que sortit 'Murasaki' sous l'œil attentif d'Ueda et Kazuya. Il s'approcha de Kazuya, un sourire froid sur les lèvres :_

_**« Murasaki, se présenta-t-il.**_

_**-**__** Kamenashi Kazuya.**_

_**- Enchanté. **_

_**- De même. »**_

_Ueda s'installa non loin et les laissa travailler. Pour une fois, Jin semblait prendre goût à son travail. Parfois, il y avait des éclats de rire, des sourires gênés qui les faisaient ressemblés à des adolescents. Ils eurent finis les assemblages aux alentour de 19h30. Ils avaient déjeuné au bureau et n'avait quittés le bureau sous aucun prétexte. Cependant alors qu'ils achevaient les derniers montages, le portable de Jin sonna, il regarda le nom et dû se résigner à répondre, et décrocha à contrecœur. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Dans un chuchotement, il répondit :_

_**« Oui ?**_

_**-**__** Jin ? C'est moi.**_

_**- Shûji…soupira Jin. Je bosses là, merde.**_

_**- Mais …**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**- Pour se soir …**_

_**- Non. Shûji, j'ai dit que c'était fini. »**_

_Jin semblait s'énerver, Kazuya regarda Ueda qui calculait l'ampleur des dégâts si Jin explosait. Il tapota l'épaule de Kazuya et rejoignis Jin. Il demanda : _

_**« C'est Shûji ?**_

_**-**__** Oui… Non Shûji ! N'insiste pas ! »**_

_Ueda acquiesça et rejoignit Kazuya :_

_**« Problème de Famille, mentit Ueda. »**_

_Jin retroussa légèrement ses manches et les examina ses avants bras meurtris pendant que Shûji lui faisait son habituel monologue ennuyant. Il raccrocha et posa l'un de ses doigts sur l'une des plaques rouges qui habitaient sa peau mate. Il remit ses manches et rejoignit Kazuya en s'excusant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ueda proposa :_

_**« Et si vous finissiez demain ?**_

_**-**__** Je ne serais pas là avant 16h, Ueda, fit Jin.**_

_**- Ah oui ! **_

_**- Moi sa me gêne pas en tout cas, intervint Kazuya.**_

_**- Bon bah pourquoi pas, lâcha Jin.**_

_**- Demain, 16h30 ? demanda Kazuya.**_

_**- Ok. »**_

_Kazuya se leva et remit sa veste, Jin fit de même et demanda quelque à Ueda qu'il se pressa de faire en sortant du bureau. Jin sortit du bureau, suivit de Kazuya. Mais Jin s'arrêta tout de site lorsqu'il fit une femme habillée d'une longue robe rouge avec des roses noires, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un gros chignon soutenu par une parure avec des roses noires et rouges. _

_Elle se retourna vers lui, son visage était caché par un éventail en dentelle noire. Son autre main tenait une enveloppe marron déjà ouverte. Elle s'approcha de Jin et lui mit l'enveloppe sous le nez. On pouvait lire ' Hôpital Keita' en gros sur la lettre. Ses yeux rouges fixaient Jin, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part avant de lâcher sur un ton lourd en reproches : _

_**« Qu'est-ce que cela, Akanishi ? »**_


	3. Rune 2 ' Un passé enfoui

_**Le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**~ Un Passé enfoui ~ **_

_**« Qu'est-ce que cela, Akanishi ? »**_

_Les yeux rouges maquillés de la jeune femme soutenaient le regard angoissé de Jin. Elle referma son éventail et frappa le visage crispé de Jin. Ce dernier senti Kazuya bouger derrière, comme s'il voulait riposter, mais avec sa main, l'empêcha de faire quoi que se soit. Il savait que la femme en face de lui était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Ueda, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kazuya & Jin était sortit, intervint :_

_**« Madame, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est réserver au personnel.**_

_**-**__** Ueda, cracha Jin, pour une fois, s'il-te-plait, tais-toi…**_

_**- Oh mais voyons, je ne t'ai pas élevé aussi mal, Akanishi, fit-elle en se tournant vers Ueda, je suis Yuuko Akanishi, la mère de ce vaurien**_

_**- Oh, veuillez m'excusez… **_

_**- Il n'y a point de mal mon brave jeune homme.**_

_**- Kamenashi-san, venez… Je vous raccompagne. **_

_**- J'arrive… Madame, fit-il en se penchant légèrement. »**_

_Kazuya attrapa un petit carton blanc qui était dans la poche de sa veste et y écrivis brièvement quelque chose dessus ainsi que son numéro.  
><em>_Il le glissa dans la veste de Jin avant de se pencher vers son oreille et murmurer :_

_**« Regardez dans votre veste quand vous serez seul. »**_

_**Kazuya adressa un sourire à Jin & à Yuuko et partit avec Ueda sous le regard effrayé de Jin. Il aurait préféré qu'Ueda soit là pour l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il allait subir…**_

_Le restaurant dans lequel Yuuko les avaient emmenés était très populaire dans le quartier, 'L'étoile noire'. Les murs étaient noirs avec des dessins en or un peu partout, les tables étaient couleur or & blanc. A cette heure-ci, il était bondée mais elle n'avait pas laissé le choix à Jin et fut contraint de la suivre. Jin ne savait pas si s'était pour l'humilié encore plus ou autre. _

_Ils étaient installés à une table au milieu de la grande salle. Yuko déposa l'enveloppe sur l'assiette vide de Jin, qui s'empressa de le prendre et de l'ouvrir pour en sortir un dossier, un diagnostic et une lettre de son médecin, Watanuki Dômeki. Il la lut à voix basse :_

'_**Cher Akanishi Jin,**_

_**Suite à votre cancer de la peau soigné il y a sept ans de cela, et suite aux examens fait l'année précédente, nous vous conseillons de reprendre le traitement. Je vous demande aussi de passer dans les jours à suivre à l'hôpital pour refaire des examens pour voir quel traitement conviendrait le mieux si votre cancer réapparaissait.**_

_**J'espère vous voir très bientôt.**_

_**- Docteur Dômeki.'**_

_Ses yeux étaient perdus, ils cherchaient un repère qu'il ne trouverait pas ici… Il laissa tombé la feuille sur son assiette et Yuuko la reprit pour la ranger dans l'enveloppa avec le reste de son contenu. Yuuko soupira et regarda son fils dans le blanc de ses deux noisettes :_

_**« Jin, dis moi que tu n'as pas arrêté le traitement … Dis moi que tu as continué de le prendre et que le médecin ment ! **_

_**-**__** Je … J'ai arrêté le traitement lorsque vous m'avez mis dehors…Les médicaments étaient trop cher…**_

_**- Jin ! **_

_**- … **_

_**- Tu es inconscient ! cria Yuuko.**_

_**- Comment ? C'est vous qui êtes inconscients ! C'est vous qui m'avez mis dehors le soir de noël ! **_

_**- C'est toi qui as refusé, non seulement de reprendre ma carrière politique, mais aussi le salon de thé de ton père ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, Jin !**_

_**- Mais moi, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais choisi ! Votre salon de thé à deux balles et ta carrière politique, j'm'en fou ! C'est votre carrière pas la mienne ! J'ai jamais voulu être un avocat de renom dans tout le japon, ni même un propriétaire de l'un des plus grands salons de thé de Tokyo ! J'ai voulu être styliste et je le suis devenu ! Ma carrière à beaucoup plus d'influence sur le monde que la tienne ou celle de mon père !**_

_**- Jin ! Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça !**_

_**- Tu n'as rien à me dire ! J'ai 26 ans maman ! 26 ans ! Je ne suis plus le petit gosse que tu bichonnais à longueur de journée, ni même l'adolescent qui revenait avec des notes énormes ! Ni même cet adulte qui as perdu la seul personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux et dont vous avez oubliez à même son existence ! Je ne suis plus la même personne ! Si je pouvais, je retirais se nom, 'Akanishi' pour vous enfoncé comme vous l'avez fait se soir de noël ! Mais tu sais, ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est que t'es le courage de venir après six ans sans me demander de nouvelles. Tu reviens comme ça, belle comme fleur et tu t'incrustes dans la vie que je me suis crée, SEUL, sans mes deux parents pour m'épauler. Je n'avais que mon meilleur ami qui me soutenais et qui me soutiens toujours ! Sa me répugnes !**_

_**- Jin …**_

_**- S'il-vous-plait, Mr… Pouvez-vous parlez moins fort ? Demanda un serveur. **_

_**- Excusez-nous…, fit Yuuko en s'excusant.**_

_**- Je m'en vais. Rien qu'avoir vu ton visage me rappelle que je te déteste, aussi bien toi que l'autre idiot qui me sert de père… **_

_**- Jin …**_

_**- Ferme là, j'veux plus entendre tes mots d'hypocrites comme toi-même tu l'es ! »**_

_Il prit sa veste et l'enfila rapidement, pris l'enveloppe, la main de Yuuko attrapa dans un élan de détresse le poignet meurtri de Jin, qui gémit lorsqu'elle toucha l'une des plaques qui recouvraient son poignet. Yuuko tilta que rien qu'en touchant son poignet que son cancer était déjà bien avancé. _

_**« Jin vas voir un médecin … et rapidement !**_

_**-**__** Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? Alors lâche-moi ! J'ai plus besoin de toi, alors ne reviens plus jamais t'immiscer dans ma vie ! »**_

_Les mots de Jin étaient violents et blessants mais, il avait besoin de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les clients du restaurant favorisaient Jin avec leurs remarques : 'Mettre dehors son fils ? Quelle ingrate ! J'espère ne jamais devoir avoir faire affaire avec elle !'. Jin ne regarda plus une seule fois sa mère et sortit du restaurant, la haine et la colère coulant dans ses veines. Il attrapa un taxi et rentra chez lui. La colère l'avait mis dans un état second et pourtant … il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il aurait préféré discuter calmement mais les souvenirs du jour où le policier était arrivé et avait annoncé la mort de Reio était revenu, et surtout la conversation qui s'en était suivit entre son père et sa mère :** ' Le nul décédé, on peut mettre la pression sur le grand pour qu'il reprenne d'une de nos carrières.'**_

_Quand il arriva, il n'eut pas besoin de déverrouiller la porte, Ueda était là. Il soupira, il allait devoir subir l'interrogatoire made in Ueda. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur en plus de cela. Il se déchaussa et rejoignis sa chambre sans un regard pour Ueda. Ce dernier le rejoignit afin de tout clarifier, mais Jin le devança :_

_**« Vas-t-en Ueda. »**_

_Jin savait que s'il demandait à Ueda de partir il reviendrait. Ueda ne chercha pas plus loin et partit, son cœur déjà brisé se brisa encore plus. Il s'installa sur le dos sur son lit et plongea sa main dans sa veste et en sortit le petit carton blanc que Kazuya lui avait donné. Il y avait un numéro ainsi qu'une phrase :_

' _**Appelez-moi s'il y a quoi que se soit, mon oreille est toujours sur écoute.'**_

_**-**__** Kazuya.**_

_Comme pour répondre à la demande silencieuse de Kazuya, il lui envoya un message, aussi maussade que son humeur déjà bien titillée _

' _**Je vous appellerais bien, mais les mots me manqueraient.**_

_**-**__** Murasaki'**_

_Kazuya attendait, il savait que Murasaki lui répondrais, s'était une évidence. Assis dans le noir, il attendait, son ordinateur sur les genoux, éclairant un peu son visage. Il faisait des recherches sur Murasaki, mais presque rien de personnel. Il chercha alors 'Akanishi'. Sa mère était une avocate de renommé national, et son père, Riku, tenait l'un des plus grands salons de thé de tout Tokyo et était connu pour son thé à la menthe. Ils avaient eu deux fils, l'un était décédé dans un soi-disant accident de voiture incluant son grand-frère, qui, lui n'avait eu que des faibles cicatrices, c'était Reio. Et par déduction, celui qui était vivant, n'était autre que Murasaki. Logique. Son portable vibra, il souleva le clapet du téléphone et découvrit le message à double tranchant de Murasaki. Kazuya préféra changer de sujet pour éviter de se planter :_

'_**Dites-moi, 'Murasaki', ce n'est pas votre vrai prénom, je me trompe ? C'est un pseudonyme ?'**_

_**-**__** Kazuya~.**_

_Il reposa son portable à côté de lui, sur le sofa noir en cuir et déposa son ordinateur sur la table basse transparente. Il se leva et alluma la lumière et partit vers la cuisine. Il sortit une poêle et mis dessus des légumes, de la viande et des nouilles. Son portable vibra peu après, il délaissa sa superbe cuisine et se jeta littéralement sur son téléphone et se prit la petite table dans le front. Il marmonna tout en jurant et attrapa le téléphone signe de toute son excitation permanente. Il lut le message envoyé par le couturier, un sourire de victorieux étira ses lèvres, il le savait !_

' _**Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un pseudonyme. Je suis Akanishi Jin, le fils de deux ingrats.'**_

_**-**__** Jin. **_

_Il soupira légèrement et répondit tout de suite après :_

' _**Pourquoi avoir pris un pseudonyme ? C'est sympa 'Jin' ~'**_

_**-**__** Kazuya ~ **_

_Il reposa son téléphone et retourna dans la cuisine pour continuer de préparer son 'diner'. Il prit de la sauce de soja et le déversa sur son met et le laissa cuire encore un peu avant de tout mettre dans une assiette en faïence. Il mit la poële dans le lave-vaisselle et prit une paire de baguette et repartit s'installer sur le sofa, il alluma son écran plat et regarda le peu d'information qu'il y avait tout en mangeant. Il faillit faire tomber son plat sur son magnifique sofa, lorsque son portable vibra. Il posa son plat à moitié avalé sur la table basse et regarda le message :_

'_**Bah en fait … j'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis. Je l'ai pris quand j'ai commencé à bossé… J'ai dût changer pour éviter que ma 'famille' ne prenne tous mes mérites, c'est égoïste, je sais.**_

_**Bah franchement, je préfère de loin Kazuya à Jin . . .'**_

_**-**__** Jin. **_

_Kazuya n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, des coups à la porte le firent vite tourner la tête de son mobile :_

_**« C'est Ouvert ! Cria-t-il. »**_

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux courts blonds avec une clope au bec. Kazuya referma son portable en souriant et le rangea dans la poche de son jean, il lui répondrait plus tard. Kazuya pris son plat sur ses genoux et zappa pour mettre un match de baseball : Yankees VS Red Sox. Cependant, il fut contraint de tourner la tête lorsqu'il commença à s'inquiéter du silence étrange de la personne entré. Il tomba sur le visage ahuris de son pote. Ce dernier ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ressemblant ainsi a un poisson et enfin, un son sortit :_

_**« Kame-chan … Tu as … souris !**_

_**-**__** Bah … et alors ?**_

_**- Hallelujah ! Gueula alors le grand dadet. **_

_**- Mais Koki ferme là ! Y'a les gosses de ma voisine qui dorment à cette heure là !**_

_**- Roh sa va quoi, il est que 21h10. **_

_**- Ouais ben justement. **_

_**- Dis-moi, qui est l'heureux élu ?**_

_**- De quoi ?**_

_**- Qui ta fait sourire ? Demanda Koki en s'installant à côté de Kazuya, des étoiles dans les yeux.**_

_**- Haha. Tu le sauras pas, et puis, mon pote, je le connais que depuis aujourd'hui !**_

_**- Rohlalalala … Mais … attend … Tu m'es infidèle ! Cria Koki en mimant une scène dramatique digne de Shakespeare. **_

_**- Koki les voisins ! En plus, t'es mauvais comédien . . ., bougonna Kazuya en finissant son assiette.**_

_**- Merci, Kame, merci !**_

_**- Idiot. **_

_**- Je sais !**_

_**- Et t'en es fier en plus… »**_

_Kazuya détacha son attention du clown qui gesticulait comme un idiot a coté de lui sur le match de baseball qui reprenait son cours sur son écran plat. Koki soupira en voyant Kazuya si inspiré :_

_**« Comment tu peux regarder sa ? »**_

_Kazuya haussa les épaules et s'intéressa davantage au match. Une bonne heure plus tard, Kazuya sentit comme une pression sur son épaule, il ne vit que le visage endormit de son meilleur ami. Il soupira et éteignit la Télé, tant pis pour la fin du match, de toute manière, les Yankees allait gagner. Il allongea Koki sur le sofa et sortit de la petite commode près de la télé une couverture en laine qu'il déposa sur le corps de Koki. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et répondit vite-fait à Jin :_

' _**Désolé de pas avoir répondu, un parasite s'est incrusté chez moi, et je ne pouvais pas rater le match des Yankees~'**_

_**-**__** Kazuya.**_

_Il lança son portable sur son lit et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol et se retrouvèrent dans la corbeille de linge sale. Il entra dans la douche, l'eau chaude brûla sa peau lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec sa peau froide. Les goûtes brûlantes laissèrent des marques un peu partout sur le torse de l'infographiste. Il soupira d'aise et se savonna puis repassa le jet d'eau sur lui pour enfin sortir de la douche. Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre. Il farfouilla un peu dans son armoire et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le bâillement de Koki :_

_**« Kame-chaan . . . **_

_**-**__** Koki ?**_

_**- Oh ! Tu as un tatouage ? demanda-t-il en désignant le dessin que Kazuya avait dans le dos et qui n'était autre qu'une lune ennuagé avec un dragon en tribal par-dessus qui partait du haut de son échine avec par-dessus le kanji de 'believe'**_

_**- Ouais, je l'ai fait lors de ton voyage en Chine !**_

_**- Ah ouais ? Et ta même pas prévenu ton meilleur pote !**_

_**- Koki. **_

_**- Ok, les voisins, ronchonna Koki.**_

_**- Tu voulais un truc ?**_

_**- J'peux rester pieuter ici ? Sinon, Reno va me péter une crise. **_

_**- Ouais.**_

_**- Rah très un vrai pote toi !**_

_**- Allez, vas te pieuter !**_

_**- Oui ! Attends-moi sofa ! J'arrive, cria Koki en sortant de la chambre.**_

_**- Koki les voisins ! **_

_**- Oui ! Les voisins ! Kazuya ? demanda Koki en revenant.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Tu diras à tes voisins que je les aime pas. **_

_**- Oui Oui, si tu veux … **_

_**- J'les aime pas tes voisins … J'les aime pas hein ! »**_

_Koki ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa Kazuya en face a face avec son armoire. 'Ah les voisins' pensa Kazuya avant de sortir de l'armoire un boxer, un jogging et un t-shirt large noir._

_Il attrapa son portable, Jin n'avait pas répondu. Il enfila son boxer ainsi que le jogging et le t-shirt et se mit face à son miroir, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Les voisins hein…Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre des voisins ?_

_Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et son regard évita son reflet. Il glissa sur son torse couvert de plaques rouges et de bleus, il glissa ses doigts bagués contre les plaies._

_Son visage se crispa sous la douleur, il appuya un peu et la plaie brûla quelque peu sa peau déjà meurtri. Sa faisait mal…Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée, sa main qui était posé sur son abdomen rejoignis la poche de son pantalon blanc en lin, son autre main se posa sur la baie vitrée et son front s'y colla lentement. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières désormais clauses. Elles défilèrent sur ses lèvres tremblantes déjà humides. Ses genoux craquèrent et il tomba à genoux contre la baie vitrée, le front toujours collé dessus. Son gilet blanc retombait sur ses cuisses qui étaient secoués par les spasmes entraînés par les sanglots. Comment il en était arrivé à pleurer comme cela ? Surement pas à cause des voisins …Entre deux sanglots non maîtrisés, ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrirent pour parler :_

_**« Pour qui survivrais-je cette fois ? … »**_

_Il laissa ses sanglots prendre le dessus, ne pouvant contrôler les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Son portable vibra, ses yeux embrumés ne lui permirent pas de distinguer complètement le message mais il comprit l'essentiel du message de Kazuya. Il remarqua également les appels en absences d'Ueda. Une porte claqua, Jin se retourna et n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'Ueda le serrait déjà dans ses bras. Il sentit le sentiment qu'Ueda chérissait depuis longtemps à son égard et qui le faisait souffrir : l'amour. Ses yeux déjà perdus se perdirent dans la contemplation d'un point invisible dans la chambre, puis, son visage se posa sur le cadre retourné :_

_**« Reio… »**_

_Ueda sentit comme un électrochoc le traversé en entendant le frère décédé de Jin. Il soupira et repoussa Jin contre la fenêtre :_

_**« Jin, tourne la page…**_

_**-**__** Je ne peux pas… Il me hante… si je tourne la page, il me considèrera comme un traître, Ueda…**_

_**- Si tu peux Jin ! Avec de la volonté tu pourras !**_

_**- Non … »**_

_Jin avait baissé la tête, Ueda soupira et se leva, laissant Jin seul. Cependant, il revint peu après, un bol de soupe à la main et lui donna :_

_**« Bois. »**_

_Jin pris le bol entre ses doigts , souffla sur le breuvage et l'apporta a ses lèvres afin d'avaler le contenu du bol rouge. Il finit la soupe et regarda le réveil : '21h35.' Son cœur s'accéléra et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La sonnette retentit et Ueda reprit le bol en assurant à Jin dans un sourire chaleureux :_

_**« Je ne le ferais pas entrer, aie confiance. »**_

_Il sortit de la chambre et vérifia qui sonnait : C'était Shûji. Il laissa sonner, il déposa le bol sur la table de la cuisine et rejoignis Jin qui s'était assis sur son lit. Ueda s'approcha et glissa ses doigts sur les plaques qui couvraient le torse meurtrit de Jin :_

_**« Sa te fait mal ?**_

_**-**__** Un peu…**_

_**- Jin, promets moi tu prendras ton traitement…**_

_**- Pour qui je survivrais ? Avant c'était pour Reio & mes parents …**_

_**- Pour moi, pour Shûji, et Kazuya ! Et pense à Reio ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait te laisser mourir ?**_

_**- Mais... **_

_**- Tu dois vivre Jin ! »**_

_Jin soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante d'Ueda, ce dernier caressa les cheveux noirs de Jin. Jin ce décala et les doigts d'Ueda glissèrent jusqu'au visage de Jin et le releva. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Jin, ce dernier ne réagit que quand la langue d'Ueda força timidement la barrière de ses lèvres avec pour but de rencontrer sa jumelle._

_Jin tourna la tête, ses sentiments n'allaient pas vers Ueda :_

_**« Non, Ueda… **_

_**-**__** Jin…**_

_**- Désolé… »**_

_Ueda se recula, un timide sourire légèrement forcé accroché aux lèvres :_

_**« J'attendrais, je t'attendrais…**_

_**-**__** Ne m'attends pas, Uepi…**_

_**- Jin…Au moins, maintenant tu auras une raison pour vivre. »**_

_Jin leva enfin le visage vers Ueda et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait maladroit, tout comme sa personnalité. Ueda se leva et jura contre son dos qui le faisait souffrir._

_**« Je vais y aller, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle. **_

_**-**__** Okai. **_

_**- On se retrouve demain à l'hôpital à 14h ?**_

_**- Oui. »**_

_Ueda embrassa le front de Jin et partit de l'appartement de Jin, Shûji avait déserté. Jin retira son gilet et le remplaça par un t-shirt large noir. Il éteignit la lumière du salon et de la cuisine, ferma les rideaux et rejoignis son cocon douillet._

_Le Soleil tapait déjà fort et il n'était que 13h55. Jin attendait Ueda, assis sur un banc près de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ueda arriva, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et ils entrèrent dans le hall._

_Le médecin de Jin arriva avec une dame dont Ueda avait un gardé un mauvais souvenir et Jin également. _

_Il jura entre ses dents :_

_**« Encore toi… »**_


	4. Rune 3 ' Time to change

_**Le chapitre 3 ! :D Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_**~ We have Time, Time to change what the did to us. ~ **_

_**« Encore-toi… »**_

_Jin fulminait, sa mère était là, toujours habillée d'une de ses robes hors de prix, celle-ci était noire et bleu foncé, contrastant avec son maquillage blanc. Elle se tenait à côté de son médecin, habillé de son habituel blouse blanche qui le terrifiait tant. Le portable d'Ueda vibra pendant que Yuuko & Jin s'entretuait du regard. C'était Kazuya, il appuya sur une touche et le message s'afficha :_

' _**Je suis là, il y a un souci avec Jin ?'**_

_**- Kazuya ~ **_

_Il répondit rapidement sous le regard du médecin qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise :_

' _**Je sais pas s'il se contiendra face à cette ordure… Et je pourrais pas l'arrêter seul, et c'est pas le médecin qui fera quelque chose : 'NO VIOLENCE' ~ J't'en foutrais tiens …'**_

_**-**__** Tatsuya.**_

_Le message envoyé, il fit une gaffe, au lieu de fermer la page, il appela Kazuya qui allait entendre toute la conversation. _

_Kazuya ne répondit pas, guettant la réaction de Jin par les baies vitrées qui encadrait le bâtiment. En une soirée, ils avaient énormément discutés sur la personnalité déferlante de Jin et sur sa maladie qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ueda attrapa le bras de Jin, préférant être prêt s'il attaquait, tel un chien hargneux, et pour éviter qu'il ne dérape encore une fois en publique, car oui, c'était déjà arrivé, mais c'était face à son père… Et là, ils s'étaient réellement tapé dessus, pourtant, son père, Riku, était plutôt calme, mais il avait perdu tout son sang-froid face aux mots plus que blessants que Jin lui balançaient. _

_Le médecin, sa plaquette à la main, nota quelques notes sur ce qui avait changé sur Jin :** 'il gardait plus facilement son calme et il contrôlait ses tensions. Un nouveau pas vers la guérison.'**_

_Cependant, Jin ralluma le brasier déjà bien ardent entre lui et sa mère et creusa encore plus le fossé qui les séparait. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il avait été clair… _

_**« Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir ! Je pensais avoir été clair ! T'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie comme tu le fais ! Ta jamais été là pour moi alors je vois pas pourquoi tu viens maintenant !**_

_**-**__** Jin, si je suis venue c'est pour toi, et ta santé…**_

_**- Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Moi-même et ma santé on te demande de déguerpir ! **_

_**- Jin.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles que tu ne penses même pas, telle hypocrite. Ce que tu es en fait. Alors casse-toi et laisse moi régler cela seul comme je l'ai toujours fait !**_

_**- Tu es idiot. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et toi, tu réagis comme si j'allais te tuer.**_

_**- Tu l'as déjà fait, marmonna Jin, seul Ueda l'entendit et serra un peu plus le bras de Jin comme pour renforcer sa présence. **_

_**- Votre mère a raison Jin, fit le médecin. Pas la peine de vous emballer pour rien…**_

_**- Oh non, il me semble que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce que mes chers parents ont fait pour garder leur fierté, et du pourquoi je ne pouvais plus prendre mes médicaments pour soigné cette merde qui me ronge jour et nuit !**_

_**- Hum … C'est exact. **_

_**- C'est ma 'famille', enfin, si je peux appeler sa une famille, qui m'a empêcher de les prendre, par égoïsme, ils m'ont foutu à la porte lorsque je leurs ais clairement dit que je ne ferrais aucun des parcours qu'ils m'avaient bien planifiés. **_

_**- Jin ! cria Yuuko.**_

_**- Madame, c'est vrai ?**_

_**- … **_

_**- Vous voyez ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette … idiote reviendrait maintenant, après m'avoir entièrement détruit !**_

_**- Je comprends. »**_

_Le médecin se tourna vers Yuuko qui avait gardé la tête haute, et lui demanda de quitter l'hôpital, ne voulant pas qu'un nouvel échange violent explose ici. Yuuko soupira et se résigna à partir sous les yeux de Jin._

_La jeune femme sortit, et croisa Kazuya qui avait refermé son portable une fois l'échange finit. Il était assis sur un banc blanc près de l'entrée. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et fixa ses mains manucurés de rouge et lui demanda :_

_**« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?**_

_**-**__** Je vous écoute, fit-il, une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix. **_

_**- Si Jin refuse son traitement… pouvez-vous le convaincre de le prendre ? Je ne veux pas perdre le seul fils qu'il me reste … **_

_**- Je le ferais, mais ne croyez pas qu'après ce que j'ai entendu je vais vous adorer. Il ne faut pas vous y croire, si je le fais, c'est pour Ueda et pour Jin. **_

_**- Merci…Heureusement que vous êtes là… Il pourra sur vous comme sur Ueda… »**_

_Yuuko se releva et disparut du champ de vision. Kazuya resta perplexe face aux mots que la femme lui avait dits. Jin entra enfin dans le bureau de son foutu médecin et Ueda rejoignis Kazuya qui restait perplexe. Kazuya jouait avec son piercing, il était nerveux. Ueda le remarqua :_

_**« Un souci ?**_

_**-**__** Non non non … **_

_**- Ouais c'est sa … **_

_**- Au fait, t'es pas allez avec Jin ?**_

_**- Non, je préfère pas… J'ai pas envie de voir ce qui le fait souffrir, ou du moins pas une seconde fois… **_

_**- Je vois … »**_

_La discutions s'en suivit sur ce qu'il pourrait faire après que Jin sorte de l'hôpital, le faire bosser n'était pas vraiment la solution et puis , autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. _

_Jin s'installa sur l'un des sièges du bureau et attendit son médecin, celui-ci arriva avec son dossier. Il s'installa en face de Jin et ouvrit son dossier :_

_**« Alors, depuis notre dernier rendez-vous, est-ce que vous avez pris un quelconque traitement ou des médicaments ?**_

_**-**__** A part du Doliprane, non. **_

_**- D'accord. Levez-vous et déboutonnez votre chemise. »**_

_Jin acquiesça et déboutonna sa chemise avec un peu de mal, ses doigts tremblaient. Le médecin s'approcha et examina chaque parcelle de la peau du torse de Jin, il était couvert de plaques rouges et les endroits où il n'y avait rien était rare. Il soupira et déposa ses doigts sur l'une des plaques. Jin ne cacha pas un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il appuya sur la plaie. _

_**« Dites, à part sur le torse, vous en avez ailleurs ? Les bras ? Les jambes ?**_

_**-**__** Oui, le dos, les bras et sur les cuisses et les chevilles. **_

_**- Je vois, la maladie progresse plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Je vais chercher une infirmière, elle va vous faire une prise de sang pour pouvoir évaluer la maladie et je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour le traitement à prendre.**_

_**- Non merci, je ne veux pas de sa… **_

_**- Jin, je vous donne l'ordonnance, vous en faites ce que vous voulez… Mais s'il-vous-plait, prenez ce traitement ! Personne ne souhaite votre mort, pas même vos parents ! Et vous le savez. **_

_**- Mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie à prendre des médicaments … **_

_**- Je le sais, mais, c'est comme ça. A choisir, je préfère vivre avec des médicaments que mourir avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la chance que j'avais. Votre cancer n'est pas encore en stase finale, il peut se guérir ! Dans notre hôpital, y'a une petite fille, Reira Tamaki, qui rêve d'avoir votre chance. Je lui ai parlé de votre cas et elle m'a dit : 'J'espère que lui il vivra, qu'il aura la chance de faire ce qu'il veut …'. Je lui laisse espérer que vous vivrez. Si vous le voulez, je vous laisserais les coordonnées pour aller la voir, mais s'il-vous-plait, ne vous laissez pas mourir. C'est stupide. **_

_**- …**_

_**- Réfléchissez bien aux conséquences que cela entrainera si vous vous laissez mourir comme un animal. Vous avez le choix, vous. **_

_**- … »**_

_Jin ne répondit pas, le médecin lui glissa un papier avec le numéro d'une chambre et sortit. Une infirmière arriva peu après et l'emmena dans une pièce à part pour la prise de sang._

_La prise de sang terminée, il discuta encore avec son médecin qui le bassina avec son traitement et il sortit du bureau avec l'ordonnance, qu'il rangea rapidement dans la poche de sa veste. Il prit le petit bout de papier et regarda vers la sortie, Ueda & Kazuya arrivaient. Jin leur fit signe et s'éloigna en courant dans le long courant, Kazuya le suivit, il avait quelqu'un à voir. Jin cherchais la chambre 208, ce fut une infirmière qui lui indiqua où elle était, mais surprise, elle lui fit remarquer :_

_**« Mais, vous êtes un ami de Reira-chan ? Vous n'êtes pas Kamenashi-san … **_

_**-**__** Non… Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Il est le seul à venir voir Reira. **_

_**- Oh… »**_

_il entra dans la chambre, une petite fille avec deux longues nattes noires étaient allongées sur le lit, ses yeux fixant le paysage de derrière la fenêtre, son visage était meurtri par les plaques rouges qui devaient envahir son corps frêle. Elle tourna précipitamment le visage, lui arrachant un soupire de douleur lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincé, mais son visage, joyeux devint soudainement triste :_

_**« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?**_

_**- Oui, vous.**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Je cherche une dénommée Reira Tamaki, c'est bien toi ?**_

_**- C'est exact… Mais … **_

_**- Akanishi Jin, mais appelle moi Jin tout court. **_

_**- Ravi de te connaître Jin, mais … tu es aussi le patient de Mr. Dômeki ?**_

_**- Oui**_

_**-**__** Alors c'est vous le patient complexé et égoïste ! **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Oops ! **_

_**- C'est rien. **_

_**- Mais, sa se dit pas !**_

_**- Tu as le droit, je le suis après tout, fit Jin en lui faisant un clin d'œil, faisant sourire la petite fille. **_

_**- Eh bien, Reira, tu as l'air en forme.**_

_**- Kazu !**_

_**- Comment tu vas ma poupée ? demanda Kazuya en s'installa près de Reira et en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de la convalescente. **_

_**- Bien !**_

_**- C'est bientôt l'heure de ton opération ?**_

_**- Oui, ils doivent venir me chercher bientôt … **_

_**- Tu as peur ?**_

_**- Kazu' ! C'est presque ma dixième opération, j'ai plus peur de la mort ! **_

_**- J'imagine. **_

_**- S'il-vous-plait, nous devons emmener Reira-chan en salle d'opération, interrompu une infirmière. **_

_**- Bien, nous partons. Soigne-toi bien ma princesse. **_

_**- Oui, Kazu' ! »**_

_Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent vers le hall où n'étais plus Ueda. Jin demanda : _

_**« Sa fait longtemps que tu connais Reira ?**_

_**-**__** 3 ans. Je l'ai rencontré après mon opération. **_

_**- Ton opération ?**_

_**- Greffe de rein. Je faisais des insuffisances rénales. **_

_**- Ah…**_

_**- Allez viens, j't'ai prévue une sortie cette aprème. Ueda aurait dût venir mais une affaire méga urgente qui n'a pas la moindre importance !**_

_**- Kazuya. **_

_**- Allez Allez ! »**_

_Kazuya le poussa à l'extérieur du bâtiment et le poussa dans une voiture noire qui les attendait. Le conducteur se retourna vers les deux adultes derrière :_

_**« Jin voici Koki, Koki voici Jin.**_

_**-**__** Enchanté, fit Koki, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.**_

_**- Huh…de même.**_

_**- Alors, Koki ? **_

_**- Oui, On y va grand chef ! »**_

_Koki démarra, ils roulèrent pendant presque 45 minutes, Jin voyait le paysage urbain de Tokyo s'effacer petit à petit pour laisser place aux champs dans la banlieue de Tokyo. La voiture s'arrêta devant un ranch, le ' Devil Horse '. Kazuya sortit et laissa partir Koki, mais avant, il lui dit :_

_**« Je t'appelle ou ?**_

_**-**__** Kazuya.**_

_**- Ouais, je sais, une condition…**_

_**- Une condition, exact.**_

_**- Alors ?**_

_**- Je m'incruste se soir et je fais le bordel de samedi soir !**_

_**- On est mercredi, Koki.**_

_**- On s'en branle Kazuuuu~ **_

_**- Et les voisins, hein ? **_

_**- Tu leur à dit que je les aimais pas d'ailleurs ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Tant pis alors !**_

_**- Koki ! **_

_**- Oui ! Je sais ! LES VOISINS ! »**_

_Koki prit une mimique désespéré tout comme Kazuya, exaspéré du comportement de son meilleur ami face à ses voisins. Jin rigola silencieusement face aux pitreries des deux. _

_**« Bon, je passes à la même heure que d'habitude ?**_

_**-**__** Laisse-nous une heure de plus. **_

_**- J'm'en doutais, ronronna-t-il. **_

_**- Ta gueule Koki ~ **_

_**- Oui ! **_

_**- Bon files ! Tu vas être en retard à ton boulot, si ce n'est pas déjà fait …**_

_**- Oui ! Et n'oublies pas la condition ! **_

_**- Jin, je peux rester chez toi se soir ? supplia Kazuya. **_

_**- Huh…**_

_**- Kazuya !**_

_**- Ok ! D'accord ! »**_

_Jin se sentit bizarrement perdu et regarda le véhicule de Koki disparaître. Kazuya se tourna vers Jin, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et demanda :_

_**« Tu n'es jamais monté à cheval pas vrai ?**_

_**-**__** Non, jamais...**_

_**- On va arranger sa alors !**_

_Jin déglutit et suivit tant bien que mal Kazuya qui se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment en bois. Ils passèrent sous un portillon semblable aux Torii et arrivèrent devant les écuries. Kazuya interpella la jeune femme qui nourrissait un étalon d'une pomme bien rouge. _

_**« Faith !**_

_**-**__** Oh ! Kazuya ! cria-t-elle en déposant la pomme dans l'abreuvoir et en rejoignant les deux jeunes hommes, oh, c'est lui le garçon dont tu m'as parlé et qui as jamais monté un cheval ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Jin du doigt.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Je me présente, Faith Lee ! Demi-sœur de Koki Tanaka & future proprio' de se ranch magnifique ! **_

_**- Akanishi Jin … **_

_**- Enchanté ! Bon, allez, venez, vos chevaux sont prêts ! »**_

_Jin commença a angoisser, Kazuya le remarqua bien-vite et attrapa sa main afin d'exercer une pression réconfortante. _

_Faith les emmena dans le manège où trois chevaux attendaient, attaché à un piquet en métal. Kazuya demanda, plutôt intrigué par la présence de trois chevaux :_

_**« Trois ?**_

_**- Je viens avec vous pardi ! Je ne vais pas laisser mes meilleurs chevaux seuls sans défense ! »**_

_Faith s'approcha du cheval blanc aux nuances grises aux niveaux du flanc et des pattes. Sa crinière était noire ainsi que sa queue. Elle le détacha et tendit les rênes à Jin :_

_**« C'est Izzie, une jument andalou. Très calme, c'est la tienne, Jin. »**_

_Jin attrapa les rêves de l'animal et caressa son encolure ainsi que son front recouvert par sa crinière noire. Kazuya eut Lucky, une selle-française, et Faith prit un cheval à peine dressé, Oz, un frison. Kazuya montra à Jin comment monté et l'aida un peu, Faith lui apprit comment dirigé un cheval, mais c'est avec difficulté que Jin retint tout. Cependant, Faith les quitta, des élèves arrivaient pour un entrainement supplémentaire pour les concours régionaux. _

_Kazuya monta sur son cheval et ils sortirent du manège intérieur pour aller dans le grand parc d'à côté. Ils firent le tour du parc plusieurs fois, Jin tomba, non seulement par terre mais aussi dans le petit-lac d'à côté, sous les éclats de rire de Kazuya qui devenaient presque incontrôlable. _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent justement près du petit lac du parc, les chevaux étaient attachés à un arbre près de l'eau. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près des deux animaux, Jin avait retiré sa veste qui était trempé. Kazuya rigolait sous la moue boudeuse que faisait Jin. Jin demanda après avoir jurés sur sa veste en coton :_

_**« On reviendra ?**_

_**-**__** Si tu veux !**_

_**- C'était sympa.**_

_**- A cheval, une après-midi c'est toujours sympa. **_

_**- Ouais. **_

_**- Mais, t'es vraiment jamais monté à cheval avant aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Pas à mon souvenir. Mais on m'avait promis, j'avais fait un vœu avec mon médecin à l'hôpital. Elle m'avait promis qu'à ma sortie de l'hôpital elle m'emmènerait en faire. Mais finalement, j'en ai jamais fait.**_

_**- T'es resté combien de temps cloitrer à un lit d'hôpital ?**_

_**- Alors … , commença-t-il en fouillant loin dans sa mémoire qui devenait de plus en plus flou. De mes 16 ans à mes 17 pour mon premier cancer cutané et 6 mois après mes 18 ans pour tentative de suicide. **_

_**- Tu as essayé ?**_

_**- Ouais, mon copain ma largué dès qu'il a su que j'avais été malade, d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours. Reio décède dans un accident où j'étais responsable de lui et mes amis me laissent tomber sous prétexte que je suis malade et que je devrais passer mes journées à me reposer au lieu de revenir au lycée et à la fac. **_

_**- Ouch… C'pas gai. Mais dis-moi, Reio … c'est ?**_

_**- Mon petit frère, décédé à 14 ans, 'accident de la route'. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent. **_

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

_**- On allait au parc d'attraction pas loin de chez nous, il avait insisté pour que j'y aille avec lui. Il était 18h30, on allait rentrer, j'étais partit nous prendre une glace, il a traversé, prétextant avoir vu un carton avec des chatons dedans, il n'a pas regardé avant de traversé, et un camion l'a renversé. J'ai entendu des personnes parlés, le bruit des ambulances, mais j'étais trop occupé à compté les pièces de monnaie que j'avais dans la main pour regarder. C'est le marchand de glace qui m'a dit : 'Hey gamin, c'n'est pas ton petit frère là-bas ?'. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Reio allongé par terre avec du sang autour de sa tête. J'ai laissé tombé les deux glaces et mon argent mais s'était trop tard. Les ambulanciers l'ont embarqué. J'ai vu mon médecin dans l'ambulance, ils m'ont fait monter et m'ont emmené avec eux à l'hôpital. J'étais là, à tenir la main de mon frère à dire : 'Reio, tiens le coup !'. Mais je savais que c'était trop tard… Quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, c'était … le SEH, Shinjuku East Hospital, ils l'ont emmené en bloc 3. Ils sont restés deux heures en bloc, ils venaient d'appeler mes parents. J'ai entendu le neurologue dire : 'Heure du décès : 20h32'. J'ai vu le visage que mon médecin m'a adressé, j'ai su que j'avais fait une erreur. L'erreur de laisser mon frère seul. Je l'ai tué. Ca fait 12. **_

_**-Mais c'est pas ta faute... Tu ne pouvais pas être partout en même temps … **_

_**- Quand j'ai eu 19 ans, mes parent m'ont foutu à la porte parce que je ne voulais pas suivre le chemin qu'ils m'avaient dessinés. J'ai squatté chez Ueda jusqu'à avoir un minimum d'argent pour m'acheter un petit appart' sur la banlieue de Tokyô. Une vie pourrie, en somme. **_

_**- La mienne n'est guère mieux, tu sais.**_

_**- Ah ?**_

_**- Il y a quatre ans, si Koki ne m'avait pas foutu un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire, je me serais jamais réveillé, j'aurais jamais ouvert les yeux et je serais encore une de ses putes qui traînent jusqu'à 6 heures du mat' pour avoir du blé. Je n'ai pas de parent, j'ai leur héritage, c'est tout. J'ai passé ma vie dans un orphelinat d'Iwami dans la préfecture de Tottori. A mes 15 ans, je suis partit avec un peu d'argent de l'héritage laissé parents et je suis partit a Hakodate dans la préfecture d'Hokkaido. J'ai passé 5 ans là-bas à me prostituer et c'est Koki, un gars qui travaillait dans le bar de son père qui m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai continué ma vie à faire ce que je savais faire le mieux : l'infographie et le hacking. Et y'a deux ans, j'ai emménagé sur Tokyo pour finalement être embauché dans la meilleure industrie d'infographie. **_

_**- Ouch, effectivement. On a tous les deux une vie pourrie … **_

_**- Et j'ai bien l'impression que dans notre ancienne vie, c'était pareil…**_

_**- Ouais. **_

_**- On a vécu dans la débauche totale ! »**_

_Jin rigola et regarda le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Il déclara dans un souffle :_

_**« Quand je serais vieux … ou quand j'arrêterais de bosser à cause de ma maladie, j'aimerais bien habiter a Kurashiki dans la préfecture d'Okayama ou a Matsue dans la préfecture de Shimane … **_

_**-**__** Ah ouais ?**_

_**- Ouais, on est près de la mer… **_

_**- Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est cool comme endroit et calme … **_

_**- Ouais. **_

_**- Dit, Jin. Quand tu as eu ton premier cancer, comment ta réagis ?**_

_**- Ben, a vrai dire… J'ai eu peur, peur de mourir. C'était un truc qui me terrifiait à l'époque… **_

_**- Tu étais à quelle phase du cancer ?**_

_**- Phase terminale, j'aurais dû crever. Y'avais 5% de réussite de l'opération.**_

_**- Ouch. **_

_**- je dormais plus, je prenais des somnifères dès que je me réveillais et de la morphine pour calmer la douleur. J'ai fait une overdose, c'est cette overdose qui m'a sauvé et qui as ralentit la progression du cancer sur mon cœur. »**_

_Kazuya écoutait avec attention les explications de Jin, toute cette peine et cette souffrance accumulée depuis 14 ans … C'était atroce ! Kazuya se leva et pris Jin dans le creux de ses bras et lui demanda avec une voix suppliante :_

_**« Est-ce que tu prendra ton traitement ?**_

_**-**__** Kazuya…**_

_**- Pour moi, pour pouvoir un jour remonter à cheval ! Je veux pas que tu retrouves tout ce que tu as réussi à abandonner ! Qu'est ce que Reio penserais s'il te voyait te laisser mourir comme une larve ?**_

_**- . . . Je le prendrais.**_

_**- Promet-le !**_

_**- Promis. »**_

_Kazuya resserra l'étau de ses bras sur Jin et soupira d'aise. Jin ferma les yeux, mais une odeur taquine lui chatouilla les narines :_

_**« Kazuya … **_

_**-**__** Hm ?**_

_**- Tu sens le cheval … »**_

_Kazuya se mit à rigoler de la bêtise sans nom de Jin, ce dernier le suivit dans son délire. _

_**« **__**A thousand church bells ringing, I can**__**  
><strong>__**Hear the angels singing when you**__**  
><strong>__**Call my name**__**  
><strong>__**Your love is off the chain**__** »**_

_**_**What the**__**y have destroyed us.**_ **_


	5. Rune 4 ' Love Juice

**_Le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture ! ;D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 ~ <strong>_

_**~ Lov**__**e Juice ~ **_

_**~Quelques **mois** plus **tard**. Décembre. ~ **_

_Une épaisse et veloutée couche blanche recouvrait les nombreux quartiers de la mégalopole japonaise, le froid avait rejoint bien vite cette douceur hivernale. _

_Jin étais assis à son bureau, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il travaillait. Son index de sa main droite appuyait mécaniquement sur une touche du clavier noir posé sur le bureau en bois blanc, les doigts de sa main gauche jouait tout aussi mécaniquement avec un stylo, son visage sombre fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur en face de lui. Les photos de la dernière collection de vêtements féminins pour l'hiver défilaient. Le stylo tomba, attirant l'attention d'Ueda, assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc au fond de la pièce. Il déposa son ordinateur portable sur la petite table en verre et regarda Jin reprendre son stylo. Jin cria, Ueda arqua un sourcil et le regarda, incrédule :_

_**« Le mannequin numéro 44 ressemble à une nunuche !**_

_**-**__** Quelle tenue porte-t-elle ? demanda Ueda en rejoignant Jin près de son bureau.**_

_**- Mon superbe Kimono avec les ailes de papillon en obi, ' Winter Butterfy' ! **_

_**- Ce n'est pas Mini qui devait la porté ?**_

_**- Numérooo ?**_

_**- 18.**_

_**- Bah non, là c'est numéro 44. Là c'est …, Jin laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda une liste, Chihiro Long ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Ah … On ne peut pas changer en plus. La pub passe se soir et la promo' est la semaine prochaine et je leur ai donné une semaine de repos. On est foutu ! **_

_**- Mais non … Il suffira d'inverser les deux mannequins lors de la promo'. **_

_**- Pas bête, mais pour la pub qui passe sur TOUS les écrans japonais ?**_

_**- Y feront pas gaffe au mannequin, t'inquiète. **_

_**- Ueda … Je m'inquiète ! C'est ma carrière de styliste de renommée mondiale qui est en jeu à cause d'elle là ! **_

_**- Jin … **_

_**- Mais attends, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait avec la robe de numéro 18?**_

_**- Vas-savoir. On verra avec elle le jour de la promo'. **_

_**- Ouais. Mais bon … J'espère que la pub sera pas gâché à cause de sa. **_

_**- On verra bien les critiques. **_

_**- Ne me parle pas de sa pitié ! **_

_**- Oops ~ **_

_**- Murasaki-san ? fit une assistante en entrant. **_

_**- Vous n'êtes pas rentrée Eri-chan ?**_

_**- J'avais les derniers papiers de la promo' à classer. **_

_**- Oh… Vous vouliez ?**_

_**- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez encore besoin de moi. **_

_**- Non, sa ira, je ne vais plus trop tarder. **_

_**- Et pour Nakamaru-san ?**_

_**- Vous inquiétez pas, partez. **_

_**- Bien, bonne soirée. **_

_**- Bonne soirée. A demain.**_

_**- A demain, salua Eri avant de partir de la pièce sombre. **_

_**- Jin, l'est qu'elle heure ?**_

_**- 19h15, pourquoi ?**_

_**- Rendez-vous. **_

_**- Koki~ ? Ronronna Jin en fixant son meilleur ami. **_

_**- Urusai, Jin.**_

_**- Je blague, Uepi. File ! »**_

_Ueda embrassa la joue moelleuse de Jin et rangea ses affaires avant de laisser Jin seul dans son bureau sinistre. Il éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et balança sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans un noir total, presque effrayant si la lune ne l'éclairait pas un peu. _

_Ses cheveux noirs retombaient dans le vide, on pouvait apercevoir quelques petites plaques rouges sur l'arrière de son cou. Il redressa la tête et fixa le petit tube de comprimé, il prit le tube et l'ouvrit, il prit un cachet et l'avala avec de l'eau qui était dans un verre près de son ordinateur. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le corps trempé d'une des connaissances de Jin. D'une voix tremblante, semblable à un aboiement plaintif d'un chiot, il s'écria : _

_**« Pourquoi t'es dans le noir ! J'te vois pas ! **_

_**-**__** On ne ta pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer chez les gens, Kazuya ?**_

_**- Oh ça va … **_

_**- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu trembles ?**_

_**- Il neige ! cria Kazuya en pointant la neige qui continuait de tombé dehors. **_

_**- Merci, j'avais remarqué. **_

_**- Jin ! **_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Tu as une serviette ?**_

_**- Oui, assis-toi. Je reviens. »**_

_Jin se leva de son siège en cuir qui couina un peu et sortit de la pièce, pendant que Kazuya s'installait sur l'un des canapés en cuir, frigorifiés. Jin revint avec des fringues et une serviette. Il déposa les vêtements sur la table transparente devant le canapé et donna la serviette à Kazuya. Ce dernier attrapa la serviette et se sécha brièvement avec. Kazuya attrapa les fringues et reconnu tout de suite l'une des tenue de la dernière collection masculine du printemps prochain. Kazuya contesta :_

_**« Mais… Mais, c'est ta dernière création masculine !**_

_**-**__** Et ?**_

_**- J'n'ai pas le droit … **_

_**- C'est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux. C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Alors, vas te changer avant que je ne change d'avis. »**_

_Kazuya ne put contester et partit se changer dans la pièce adjacente au bureau. Il se déshabilla et déplia les vêtements, un T-Shirt blanc avec des écritures noires dessus, un pantalon simple noir avec une ceinture grise pailleté accroché au pantalon et une veste noire avec des parcelles déchirées laissant apparaître le drapeau de l'Angleterre, le col était gris pailleté comme la ceinture, il y avait également deux ou trois pin's d'accrochés près de l'emplacement du cœur. Il plia ses autres vêtements et les mit dans un sac qui trainait dans la pièce imprimé de l'odeur du café. Il ressortit peu après s'être changé et quelque peu recoiffé et retrouva Jin assis sur son siège de bureau, les yeux fermés. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Kazuya referma la porte, et Jin tourna son regard sur lui. Il l'observa un court instant et reposa son regard sur les images qui défilaient sur son écran d'ordinateur, qu'il avait rallumé en attendant Kazuya. Vexé, Kazuya s'exclama :_

_**« Jin ! Tu ne préfères quand même pas ses nunuches à … **_

_**-**__** Murasaki-san, fit Leah, une assistante du photographe Nakamaru Yuichi.**_

_**- Oui, Leah-chan ?**_

_**- Yuichi vous attend.**_

_**- J'arrive.**_

_**- Bien, termina Leah en quittant la pièce.**_

_**- Jin ! **_

_**- Oui, Kazu ?**_

_**- Tu te fiches de moi là ? J'ai traversé la moitié de la ville pour te voir et tu te casses !**_

_**- Tu ne comprends rien… Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Je vais te montrer ce qui me retient tard le soir et ce qui annule les trois quarts de nos rendez-vous. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas l'une de ses nunuches comme tu dis, c'est toi. **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Allez Viens. »**_

_Jin se leva, éteignit son ordinateur, attrapa le bras de Kazuya et le traîna de force en dehors de la pièce. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et il ouvrit une porte pour déboucher sur une grande salle où un photographe attendait, Leah s'occupait de ranger quelque truc et un homme attendait, dans un coin de la pièce, un journal & un stylo plume à la main. Kazuya se crispa et regarda autour de lui, où il était ?_

_**« Tu n'as pas osé … **_

_**-**__** Eh si. **_

_**- Jin … gémit Kazuya.**_

_**- Quoi encore ?**_

_**- Tu abuses, franchement. **_

_**- Je sais. **_

_**- Kizuna ? fit l'homme au carnet. **_

_**- Oui ? demanda Kazuya à l'aveuglette.**_

_**- Kizuna ? répéta Jin.**_

_**- T'occupe. **_

_**- Oh, Murasaki, commença l'homme au carnet en s'approchant des deux hommes sur un ton plutôt méprisant. **_

_**- YamaPi, fit Jin sur le même ton. **_

_**- Puisque que tu es là, je n'ai rien à faire là.**_

_**- Pour sûr.**_

_**- Kizuna, termina Yamapi en s'inclinant face à Kazuya.**_

_**- Mr… »**_

_Yamapi attrapa son sac, adressa un signe au photographe qui réglait son appareil et quitta la salle. Jin répéta :_

_**« Kizuna ?**_

_**-**__** Je t'expliquerais.**_

_**- Bon, file, le photographe ne va pas t'attendre 15 ans. **_

_**- Ouais Ouais … c'est sa ! »**_

_Il ronchonna un peu et partit rejoindre le photographe. Jin s'approcha de la petite fenêtre et l'ouvrit, il trouva une chaise non loin du photographe et s'installa dessus. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit paquet noir, il sortit un petit tube de nicotine du paquet et l'alluma, il glissa le petit tube à ses lèvres et inspira pour sentir cette drogue en lui. Kazuya le fixa un instant et reposa son regard sur l'objectif de l'appareil que tenait le photographe. Le photographe lui proposait des poses que Kazuya remixait à sa sauce, avec une couche d'arrogance dans ses yeux mélangés à de la naïveté. Yuichi sentit le moment propice et jeta un bref regard vers Jin qui pianotait sur les touches de son portable. Il demanda alors à Kazuya, attirant l'attention de Jin, plus qu'attentif :_

_**« Un déhanché, s'il-te-plait. »**_

_Kazuya hésita, regarda Yuichi puis Jin pour enfin soupirer et faire ce que le photographe attendait de lui. _

_Yuichi pouffa gentiment de rire et regarda Jin qui avait esquissé un sourire. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier en porcelaine et rejoignit Yuichi. Ce dernier lui demanda, un sourire spécial accroché aux lèvres : _

_**« Murasaki. **_

_**-**__** Un problème, Yuichi ?**_

_**- Montre à ta demi-portion ce que j'appelle un déhanché, et s'il-te-plait, sois pas brusque, je ne veux pas d'un mannequin frustré. **_

_**- Voyons Yuichi ! **_

_**- Kazuya, voici le maître du déhanché, Murasaki-sama ! Personne, de tous les mannequins que j'ai eu, n'a réussi à l'égaler. »**_

_Kazuya observa Yuichi, incrédule. Jin laissa glisser sa veste sur ses bras et la déposa sur sa chaise. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise noire et observa Yuichi. Ce dernier reposa son appareil photo sur la table basse et fit approcher Leah :_

_**« Leah ?**_

_**-**__** Oui ?**_

_**- Vas chercher deux grands miroirs. **_

_**- Oui. »**_

_Leah partit rapidement avec le dernier assistant rester dans la salle et revint avec les deux miroirs sur un chariot. Elle les déposa à leurs places habituelles et sortit de la pièce, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait ce passé. Jin se baissa à la hauteur de l'oreille de Yuichi et lui chuchota :_

_**« Tu peux prendre cette série en photo ?**_

_**-**__** Jin ?**_

_**- Shush … »**_

_Jin déposa son index bagué sur les lèvres de Yuichi sous l'œil inquiet de Kazuya, toujours au milieu de la salle. Cependant, Yuichi demanda, soucieux :_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête, petit pervers ?**_

_**-**__** Pas pervers.**_

_**- Amoureux alors ?**_

_**- Oui. »**_

_Yuichi surit et regarda Kazuya qui patientait, droit comme un piquet, au milieu de la pièce. Jin s'approcha de Kazuya et commença ' l'entrainement'._

_Le styliste se plaça derrière Kazuya et glissa près de son oreille :_

_**« Fixe le miroir pour suivre les mouvements correctement.**_

_**- Ok. »**_

_Kazuya se concentra, bien décidé à surpasser Jin, ce dernier sourit face à autant de concentration et de volonté. Jin déposa ses mains sur les fines hanches de Kazuya et les fit lentement basculé de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas, puis aléatoirement. Il retira ses mains et regarda Kazuya faire. Il refaisait les mêmes fautes. Le styliste soupira et colla son torse contre le dos de Kazuya, ce dernier paniqua :_

_**« Jin ?**_

_**- Tu imprimeras mieux les mouvements comme cela. **_

_**- Oh… »**_

_Jin commença à balancer doucement son bassin contre la chute des reins de Kazuya. Kazuya faisait tout comme Jin, la volonté d'y arriver se lisant dans ses yeux. Yuichi prenait les photos en silence, il remarqua que Jin ne se concentrait ni sur Kazuya ni sur les mouvements réguliers de son bassin. Yuichi déposa son appareil et regarda le couple, ils étaient si différent et pourtant si fusionnel… s'était presque surréaliste. _

_Kazuya tourna la tête pour voir le visage clos et crispé de Jin. Il souffrait, encore. Il se décala du corps de Jin et regarda Yuichi avec une mine enjôleuse, ce dernier sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière, sachant que l'obscurité calmait Jin. Kazuya reporta son regard sur le styliste, ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration irrégulière. Kazuya déposa sa main sur la joue de Jin et un électrochoc, il frissonna et une image d'eux deux apparu au fond de son esprit. Le visage crispé de Jin devint un peu plus serein à ce contact. Kazuya souffla sur les lèvres tentantes de Jin :_

_**« Jin, tout vas bien ?**_

_**-**__** . . . »**_

_Jin ne répondit pas, Kazuya glissa lentement sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Jin et le regarda avec son air de chien abattu à qui on ne peut rien cacher :_

_**« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_

_**-**__** J'en sais rien… Y'a comme un vide… **_

_**- Un vide ?**_

_**- Ouais … Un truc au fond de moi qui reste bloqué… **_

_**- … »**_

_Kazuya attira le visage de Jin contre son épaule, et ce dernier étouffa un sanglot contre l'épaule couverte du plus jeune. Kazuya passa sa seconde main dans le dos du styliste, et il caressa les cheveux noirs de Jin pendant quelques instants avant de relever son visage encore mouillé. Il ne l'avait jamais aperçu dans cet état, si bouleversé par son état critique. Jin toussota et vit du sang couler de la paume de sa main. Kazuya le remarqua et attrapa brusquement la main de Jin avant qu'il ne la cache, il fixa Jin, légèrement agacé par son comportement puéril :_

_**« Depuis quand tu craches du sang ?**_

_**-**__** Quelques jours… Il me semble… **_

_**- Jin, t'es pas sérieux avec ta santé !**_

_**- … **_

_**- On va à l'hôpital !**_

_**- Kazu' … **_

_**- Y'a pas de 'Kazu' qui tienne ! J'm'inquiète pour toi moi ! Je t'aime moi ! C'bien normal que je m'inquiète, non ?**_

_**- Kazuya … **_

_**- Sois sérieux avec ta santé ! C'est plus une simple angine ! »**_

_Jin baissa la tête, honteux, et fixa le parquet blanc, il lui trouva soudainement un intérêt sans pareil. Son cœur battait à cent kilomètre à l'heure, il battait tellement fort qu'il aurait presque eu peur que Kazuya ne l'entende. Quand il releva le visage, il fut prit d'un vertige assez violent et s'écroula au sol, son corps prit de violents spasmes. Kazuya appela une ambulance, paniqué. Jin convulsait. L'ambulance arriva très vite, le bâtiment se trouvant près de l'hôpital du côté Est de Shinjuku : SEH, Shinjuku East Hospital._

_Kazuya, attendait, assis à côté du lit de Jin. Le médecin arriva, c'était Elizabeth Yang, un médecin américain, c'était la fille d'une célèbre oncologue. Jin se réveilla peu avant que le médecin n'entre. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret près du lit de Jin et regarda son dossier, elle leva le nez du dossier regarda ses internes en soupirant et regarda Jin :_

_**« Vous êtes bien le patient de Dômeki-san, le chirurgien spécialisé dans les cancers ?**_

_**-**__** Ouais … **_

_**- Il y a un an de cela, il vous a diagnostiqué un cancer cutané, c'est sa ?**_

_**- Ouais. **_

_**- Et bien, votre cancer cutané est en totalité partit. **_

_**- Et pourquoi j'ai convulsé ?**_

_**- J'y viens. Vous avez une hépatite fulminante, un cancer du foie, votre cancer cutané masquait les symptômes de l'hépatite. Le cancer est déjà très avancé, et si vous n'avez pas de transplantation de foie dans les 3 mois à venir… Vous décéderez. On vous a mis en tête de liste, car les hépatites fulminante sont très rare… Je vous préviendrais quand un foie sera disponible. Je vous laisse ma carte ainsi que les papiers de sortie sur la table. Bon courage Akanishi-san. »**_

_Le médecin partit, ses internes suivant ses pas. Jin prit les papiers et les signa. Kazuya soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de Jin, il ne voulait pas que Jin voit son visage. De légères larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il voulut reprendre le cacher, mais sa voix le trahit lorsqu'il parla :_

_**« J'veux pas que tu partes … **_

_**-**__** T'inquiète, je te laisserais pas. Ta trop à apprendre. »**_

_Kazuya rigola légèrement, Jin regarda le visage de Kazuya et ferma les yeux. Un flashback apparut et il rouvrit les yeux, s'était pareil, enfin presque … Ils étaient tous les deux, Jin lui criait de partir… Il passa sa main sur son front et demanda _

_**« Kazuya ?**_

_**- Hm?**_

_**- Tu as déjà eu comme des flashbacks avec nous deux dedans ?**_

_**- Une fois, ouais …**_

_**- C'est bizarre. **_

_**- A mon avis, j'suis comme toi, j'suis malade.**_

_**- Idiot. »**_

_Jin soupira et regarda le visage fatigué de Kazuya qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il sourit et expira , dans un souffle, il prononça les mots interdit :_

_**« Je t'aime. »**_


	6. Rune5 ' Le vent d'une solitude éternelle

_**Le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture :D **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span>**

_**~ Le vent d'une solitude éternelle ~**_

**"Je t'aime "**

_Des mots pourtant doux, ses deux mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit perturbé de Kazuya comme un le brouhaha d'un gong. Il ne put se résoudre à répliquer, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge tel une boule de poil coincé dans la gorge d'un chat, et puis, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Une infirmière rousse à forte poitrine portant une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouvert entra, visiblement anxieuse et stressée. Elle demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante:_

**" Akanishi-san?****  
><strong>**- Oui?****  
><strong>**- Vous avez de la visite ! De la famille apparemment. ****  
><strong>**- De la famille?****  
><strong>**- Je la fais entrer?****  
><strong>**- Bah ... Ouais. "**

_L'infirmière se retourna précipitamment et ouvrit la porte blanche qui laissait entrevoir le désespoir de l'hôpital. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés sur les pointes avec des nuances châtain entra. Ses deux yeux dorés, qui n'était autre que des lentilles de contact, se posèrent sur Jin qui tripotait son oreiller, signe d'anxiété chez l'adulte. Elle arqua un sourcil et ses deux lèvres roses doté de jolis bijoux sur le dessus de la lèvre supérieur, un madonna et un sous la lèvre inférieur, un labret, s'ouvrirent pour laisser entendre sa voix guillerette, mais, Jin la coupa : _

**_" _****Sayuri ?**

**-**** Jin.**

**- Que… Comment t'as sue que … ?**

**- Mon fiancé est ton photographe personnel, Idiot. **

**- Nakamaru…, grogna-t-il, j'le tuerais un jour. **

**- Jin. **

**- Ouais ?**

**- Depuis quand tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments ?**

**- Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Quand je suis passé à ton appart' pour prendre des affaires, j'ai vu plusieurs tubes de médicaments entassés dans un sac encore fermé et certainement jamais ouvert. **

**- Sayuri-chan … **

**- Alors c'est vrai, les suppositions de Nakamaru sont vraies. Ta pas pris tes médicaments depuis quand ?**

**- . . . **

**- Jin ! , cria sa cousine, faisant relevé un peu le visage caché de Kazuya. C'est ta vie en jeu là !**

**- Sayuri… **

**- Y'a pas de 'Sayuri' qui tiens ! On s'inquiète pour toi, nous ! Tu carbures au Doliprane et autres depuis je-ne-sais-combien de temps ! Je ne serais même pas étonné si tu prenais de l'opium pour soulager la douleur ! **

**- Sayu' ! Sa suffit !**

**- Non ! **

**- Mademoiselle Akanishi? demanda une voix ultérieure à celle de Sayuri et Jin. **

**- Nani ?**

**- Je suis le nouveau médecin d'Akanishi-san, Elizabeth Yang. Les médicaments prescrit par mon confrère, le Dr. Dômeki renforçait inconsciemment son hépatite fulminante. Akanishi-san a bien compris que les médicaments le rendaient plus vulnérable et a stoppé de lui-même le traitement. **

**- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Jin ! ****_"_**

_Jin ne répondit pas, et le médecin l'emmena en dehors de la chambre blanche laissant les deux hommes dans un froid presque glacial. Jin se redressa, faisant craquer son dos endolori par l'inconfort du matelas sur lequel il était allongé depuis des heures, et attrapa le sac noir avec les inscriptions d'une grosse boutique coréenne écrit en italique blanc avec des rayures grises à l'intérieur : ' Somnus' , il ne chercha pas la traduction, n'ayant pas fait de latin au collège ni même au lycée. Il fouilla un peu dans le sac et en sortit les vêtements mis au préalable dedans. Il s'exclama, visiblement déçu :_

**_"Un T-shirt & un Jean ? Bravo Sayu-chan …"_**

_Kazuya ne releva pas le visage face à la remarque pertinente de Jin et le laissa dans son monologue visiblement très peu intéressant. Il cherchait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, des mots justes, clair. Il essayait de faire le vide. _

_Il avait bel et bien conscience que Jin n'attendrait pas quinze ans pour se trouver quelqu'un. _

_Il releva le visage pour ne voir plus personne dans la pièce. Son visage se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, il se leva du siège aussi confortable que le matelas de Jin, s'étira et se dirigea vers la pièce où étais sûrement Jin. Il entrouvrit encore un peu la porte et tomba sur le dos magnifiquement bien sculpté de Jin marqué par quelques marques rouges restantes et un dessin, une croix gothique entouré de ronces qui se rejoignait en une phrase, en anglais : 'Don't Forget why you are here'. Jin enfila rapidement son T-shirt blanc, craignant que le froid ne paralyse ses muscles déjà engourdis. Kazuya referma un peu la porte et retourna sur son siège, un sourire niais accroché au visage. Jin sortit de la salle de bain, se débattant avec sa ceinture qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'attacher. Kazuya le regarda faire, amusé. Il remarqua le petit tatouage qu'il avait également autour du nombril visible dût au fait que son t-shirt avait été mis à la va-vite. C'était un soleil en tribal avec une phrase en anglais écrite en dessous, juste au dessus de son bassin :_**_ 'If you Love Me, Your life becomes a nightmare like the one I saw '._**

_Kazuya demanda, anxieux :_

**_" Ne, Jin…_**

**_-_****_ Oui ? répondit l'intéressé ayant laissé tombé sa ceinture un instant pour mettre une veste qui avait été déposé sur l'un des sièges de la pièce. _**

**_- Tu m'aimes ?_**

**_- Pardon ? _**

**_- Tu m'as dit … _**

**_- 'Je t'aime', oui, je l'ai dit, le coupa-t-il._**

**_- … _**

**_- Alors oui pour répondre à ta question, oui. _****_Je t'aime. I Love you, Understood ?_**

**_- Jin ... _**

**_- Nani?_**

**_- I Love you too." _**

_Jin sourit à la remarque de son partenaire et se remit en quête d'attacher sa ceinture qui pendouillait depuis bien cinq minutes. Sayuri entra dans la pièce, le visage crispé par l'anxiété visible par ses traits tendus. Jin releva le visage, décollant l'une de ses mèches noires de son front dans un geste disgracieux du visage et se tourna vers la petite japonaise qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieur avec ses dents. Jin se tourna vers la petite coréenne et lui demanda, inquiet de l'état de sa chère cousine qui avait l'air plutôt angoissée : _

**_"Un problème, Sayu-nin ?_**

**_-_****_ Je viens d'avoir ta mère au téléphone… _**

**_- Encore elle … se plaignit le styliste, agacé rien qu'au fait que Sayuri est prononcé le mot ' mère'._**

**_- Jin, laisse la finir, intervint Kazuya, histoire de mettre Sayuri plus à l'aise face à la boule de nerfs qu'était Jin. _**

**_- Eto… Kazu-san, tu peux sortir, s'il-te-plait… C'est privé et familial. _**

**_- Pas de souci, fit-il en sortant de la pièce. _**

**_- Donc ? reprit Jin._**

**_- Ta mère te demande une faveur. _**

**_- eh ?_**

**_- Elle voudrait que tu ailles à Osaka pendant une semaine. _**

** _- Avec elle ? Pas question ! _**

**_- Jin, il n'est pas question d'elle, en fait, il est question de Koe-chan. _**

**_- Koe ?_**

**_- Iwako Koe, notre petite cousine._**

**_- Celle de 18 ans ?_**

**_- Oui. _**

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Son médecin lui a diagnostiqué plusieurs tumeurs malignes dans l'estomac et les poumons. Il lui reste un mois tout au plus à vivre, elle te réclame … _**

**_- Demo … Je peux pas laisser ma boîte et pis, Kazuya !_**

**_- Démerde toi, emmène-le, je lui cède ma place de train. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois à la gare de Tokyo à 14h00._**

**_- Mais ! "_**

_Sayuri ne le laissa pas répondre et sortit de la pièce telle une furie. Jin soupira et laissa son dos rencontre le mur froid de la chambre, il sortit son portable de sa poche et farfouilla dans on répertoire et trouva le nom désiré : 'Yuna Kiryu'._

_Il lui envoya un message, simple et peu précis semblable à un appel à l'aide :_

**' _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?'_**

_Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et garda le petit objet électronique dans le creux de sa main. Le petit objet noir ne tarda pas à vibrer, il ouvrit à nouveau le clapet et découvrit le message de la jeune femme :_

**_"Le seul moyen de le savoir, et tu le sais, c'est d'écouter son cœur, de prendre le chemin que tu penses être le bon peut importe le jugement des autres à ton égard._**

**_Le chemin qui t'aidera à choisir._**

**_Tu sais quoi faire Jin, je le sais, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La preuve._**

**_Malgré les difficultés, tu as toujours su faire le bon choix, aussi bien pour nous que pour toi, parce que tu as écouter ton cœur qui aujourd'hui bat toujours._**

**_Réfléchis, et agis en connaissance de cause, Jin. _****_You can do it, honey._**

**_-_****_ Yuna ~ _** **_"_**

_Il ferma son clapet et lança l'objet sur la couverture blanche du lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kazuya, le visage légèrement attristé. _

**' _Écouter son cœur'. _**_Jin ne releva pas le yeux vers Kazuya et pinça ses lèvres avec ses dents, ce choix ce devait d'être décisif. L'emmener ou pas ?_

**_" Tu veux venir avec moi à Osaka ?_**

**_-_****_ Hum ? Pardon ?_**

**_- Je vais à Osaka pour une semaine, tu veux venir avec moi ?_**

**_- Tu… habites également là-bas ?_**

**_- Non, ce sera chez ma tante, elle a une propriété assez importante, et puis, ma cousine me réclame, je peux pas ignorer sa. _**

**_- Bah, je veux bien venir mais, je ne veux surtout pas gêner … _**

**_- Je te le demande, Kazuya … _**

**_- …_**

**_- Viens. "_**

_Jin ramassa ses affaires et ils quittèrent l'hôpital dans un silence monotone dans un hôpital. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, Jin lui envoya un simple message pour l'heure du rendez-vous. Ils choisirent leurs affaires avec précaution, et ils rejoignirent Sayuri à la gare. Elle leurs donna leurs billets et les laissa partir._

_Le voyage se passa dans un silence assourdissant, lourd, mêlé à une gêne qui s'était incrusté entre eux, comme la pluie s'écoulant à travers une multitude de parapluie._

_Le décor passa d'un soleil à forte pression à une pluie fine, signe de l'arrivée à Osaka après bien trois heures de trains. _

_Le désespoir et la peur du retour se battait pour avoir la place principale dans les pupilles de Jin. Revenir ici après sept années d'oubli, sept années d'ignorance, de haine sans fond, de rancune creusée comme un faussé. _

_Un déchirement, une rupture entre le passé et le présent, un passé chiffonné sur un carnet, des photos brûlés à jamais oubliées. _

_Un passé jeté à l'eau comme pour exorcisé le mal que ce même passé à fait à une âme déjà pleine de peine. Un passé qui était devenu un sujet tabou, le sujet sensible d'une vie qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. _

_Le train s'arrêta, la gare, dont les murs étaient placardés de multitude d'affiche, d'avis de recherche, et de publicité en tout genre, était presque vide, à cette heure-ci, c'était quelque peu anormal. _

_Jin descendis, sa valise à la main, suivit de près par Kazuya. Le sol carrelé de la gare n'avait pas changé, cette même couleur brune foncés qui donnait l'impression que le sol s'enfonçait. Le toit en revanche, avait été reconstruit et était en verre, laissant apercevoir la pluie qui s'était arrêté. _

_Les portes du train se refermèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant le train quitta la gare. Des lycéennes se précipitèrent vers le train et soupirèrent lorsqu'elles virent le train déjà loin. Celle avec des lunettes s'exclama :_

**_" Eeeh … Ce week-end encore on ne verra pas Toma ! _**

**_-_****_ On peut partir demain à midi pour rentrer dimanche après-midi, non ?_**

**_- Ouais ! Je préviens Toma-kun ! "_**

_Les trois autres du petit groupes affirmèrent et elles quittèrent la gare en rigolant, suivit des deux hommes. La pluie s'était totalement stoppée, laissant place à un vent froid, un vent d'hiver. Nous étions le 15 du mois de décembre, un mois des plus durs. _

_Rien n'avait changé en sept ans, les cerisiers étaient toujours plantés le long de l'allée menant au rond point qui menait lui-même au centre-ville. Le petit stand de Mitarashi-dango, le 'Shiroi Ryu', littéralement, le dragon blanc, n'avait pas bougé non plus. Jin s'approcha et demanda :_

**_" Six brochettes, s'il-vous-plait._**

**_-_****_ Oui, tout de suite ! fit la voix guillerette de la demoiselle qui tenait le stand, voix que reconnut facilement Jin._**

**_- Akane … ?_**

**_- Hm ? Oh ! Oh My God ! _****_Jin ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce que tu as changé ! _**

**_- Et toi alors… _****_"_**

_La jeune femme, Akane Suzuki, laissa les deux bâtons glissé entre ses doigts manucurés de vernis rose bonbon décoré de strass en tout genre. Elle les ramassa rapidement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds bouclés sur les pointes, méchés. Ses deux pupilles normalement brunes étaient recouvertes de circle lenses (lentilles) bleutées, ses yeux bridés étaient maquillés d'un peu de far à paupière rose avec un dégradé sur le blanc, ses sils, grossis au mascara noir, lui donnait un regard légèrement juvénile et sensuel. Son tablier rose pâle cachait une chemise noire dont l'intérieur des manches était des carreaux roses et noirs, un short noir avec un collant de la même couleur, moulant ses longues jambes fines bien vite cachée par des jambières noires à tallons aiguilles. Elle rajusta son écharpe blanche et sourit à Jin qui répliqua :_

**_" Mais tu travailles là ? Pourtant … Tu avais prévue des études en tant que prof' d'anglais. _**

**_- Yes, right. Mon père est malade et ne peu pas tenir la boutique, alors, j'ai pris un peu de congé pour une semaine et je remplace mon père dans la boutique ! Je retourne à Yokohama dans deux jours._**

**_- Tu travailles dans un lycée de Yokohama ?_**

**_- Une université ! A l'université nationale de Yokohama. _**

**_- Woaw. C'est génial. _**

**_- Mais dit moi, qui est ce magnifique jeune homme à tes côté mon cher Jinjin ? Ronronna Akane._**

**_- C'est Kazuya…_**

**_- Ton petit ami ?, le coupa-t-elle._**

**_- Comment tu… ?_**

**_- Oh, c'est vrai ?_**

**_- Tu … ! _**

**_- Oh ! This is so cuute ! _**

**_- Akane ... _**

**_- Alors Alooors ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur Kazuya, Je veux tout les détails ! _**

**_- Etoo … bredouilla Kazuya, mal à l'aise face à la jeune femme, qui était, plus vieille que lui. _**

**_- Akane. _**

**_- Oh. Le boss s'énerve. _**

**_- Akane… _**

**_- Oui ! Vos Mitarashi-dango ! "_**

_Akane se retourna et retrouva ses fourneaux. Jin attrapa la main de Kazuya et s'excusa du regard. Akane les interpella__ :_

**_" Installez-vous, les tourtereaux ! Et Kazuya-kun, déguste moi ses merveilles, les meilleurs de tout Osaka ! "_**

_Ils s'installèrent et Akane leurs servit leurs brochettes. Jin mangea en silence mais Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le goût succulent des brochettes, décrochant un sourire bienveillant d'Akane qui buvait un verre de saké non loin d'eux. _

_Mais le temps les rappela bien vite, il était déjà 17h00. Akane leurs appela un taxi et ils partirent pour la maison des Iwako. _

_Le taxi s'arrêta, le conducteur demanda l'argent pour la course et ils descendirent pour tomber devant plus un palais qu'une demeure avec grand terrain. La demeure principale était une sorte de palais traditionnel japonais, le toit avait été construit avec des tuiles marron brodées de petites gravures de différentes couleurs donnant de loin un dragon. Les murs extérieurs étaient peints de rouges avec des sortes de dessin dorés tout le long des murs. Jin se tourna vers Kazuya, le regarda un instant, puis, déposa ses lèvres tièdes contre celle humides de son compagnon. Le baiser devint un peu enflammé mais resta doux et sucré, créer à l'image du couple qu'ils formaient. _

_Jin souffla contre les lèvres du brun, légèrement mal à l'aise :_

**_" Ne panique pas, d'accord ?_**

**_-_****_ Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Avant d'entrer dans la demeure principale, on doit voir ma tante, elle est dans le temple juste devant la demeure principale. Elle est fana de serpent, il y en a partout dans le temple, alors, ne panique pas._**

**_- O-okay …"_**

_Jin se décala et enlaça ses doigts bagués à ceux vierge de Kazuya. Il se retourna et donna leurs valises au domestique qui les attendait devant le portail en fer. Ils ouvrirent le portail et suivirent le domestique qui les conduis devant le temple aux couleurs chaudes la porte en bois était ornée d'un dragon en or dont les yeux étaient des diamants rubis ou émeraude. Le domestique poussa la porte et le dragon se fendit en deux laissant place à une pièce dont la lumière était tamisée et où forte odeur de tabac mélangée à de l'encens régnait et oppressait chaque chose. Une fumée bleutée et grisée traversait agilement les bougies, se faufilait à travers les peaux collées des serpents et venaient embrasser la peau des deux intrus. La fumée s'évapora un peu à cause de la porte ouverte et laissa apparaître une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs dont les pointes étaient blondes attachés en un gros chignon avec plusieurs bâtons colorés le faisant tenir. Elle était habillé d'un kimono traditionnel rouge avec des broderies noires semblables à tes papillons et d'un obi noir avec des fleurs rouges dessinés dessus. _

_Ses paupières maquillées de vert partant sur un rose presque rouge et grossis par un mascara noir se soulevèrent docilement sur deux émeraudes perçant partant sur un gris translucide. Ses doigts manucurés de rouge qui était posé au sol attrapèrent une longue pipe en bois, appelé le plus souvent une Kiseru, dont les deux bouts étaient en argent pur. Ses doigts fins attrapèrent l'objet en question et ses lèvres peintes de rouge sang s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer sur la queue de l'objet. Elle inspira et le sortit de sa bouche pour expirer une fumée grisâtre. C'était loin d'être du tabac, une drogue dure, de l'opium. Elle tourna son visage dur vers les deux intrus et ouvris la bouche pour parler :_

**_" Ohayô, Jinshin. _**

**_-_****_ Kiri-san. _**

**_- Contente que tu sois venu. On dirait bien que Yuuko est convaincante. _**

**_- C'n'est pas Yuuko qui m'a convaincu de venir, bien loin de là, cette lâche ne me l'a même pas demandé._**

**_- Alors, qui ?_**

**_- Sayuri Iwako. _**

**_- La fille de Tao ? _**

**_- Oui. _**

**_- Je vois qu'elle est toujours aussi proche de toi. _**

**_- Normal, elle est fiancée à mon photographe personnel. _**

**_- Ah oui, c'est sûr que là… et Yuuko, que deviens cette hypocrite, cette 'Akanishi'. _**

**_- J'n'en sais rien et j'm'en contre-fiche. _**

**_- Aaah … Je reconnais bien là le petit Jin ténébreux et rebelle de l'époque … _**

** _- Et vous, Kiri ?_**

**_- Je me porte bien. Même si la mort de mon amant ma rendu vulnérable. _**

**_- Heureusement … _**

**_- Et puis, Koe… _**

**_- Huh… _**

**_- Et toi. Si je te perds, il ne me restera rien. _**

**_- Et Kazuma ?_**

**_- Kazuma est devenu un Yakuza, il a renié sa famille. Ce n'est plus mon fils depuis la mort de Goto… Il n'a pas supporté. _**

**_- Il est où maintenant ?_**

**_- Okinawa., il dirige un orphelinat et est Yakuza en même temps. Koe le vois, parfois, quand il vient. _**

**_- Ouch…_**

**_- Et dit moi, ce jeune homme avec toi, qui-est-ce ?_**

**_- Kamenashi…_**

**_- Kazuya ? Le coupa-t-elle. Un héritier des Kamenashi, je me trompe ?_**

**_- Non, c'est exact… _**

**_- Kiri Iwako, je pense que tu connais. _**

**_- Oui. Vous êtes plutôt connus._**

**_- Je m'en doute, on est une grande famille si je puis dire._**

**_- J'n'en doute pas, et vous avez une histoire plutôt passionnante. _**

**_- Au point d'en faire un livre, oui, je sais. _**

**_- Je l'ai lu !_**

**_- Oh, vraiment ? Lequel avez-vous lu ?_**

**_- 'L'abandon du cœur pur' _**

**_- Oh, le meilleur je pense. _**

**_- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai lu que celui-ci. _**

**_- Bon, je vais vous laisser, Koe t'attend Jinshin. _**

**_- Oh._**

**_- Et toi, Kazuya, on parlera littérature dans la soirée si tu veux. Oh et Jinshin !_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_- Kazuma doit passer, il voulait te parler. _**

**_- Ah. _**

**_- A plus tard les garçons. "_**

_Elle leurs souris et les laissa sortir par la deuxième porte derrière elle. Kiri fit sortir un serpent de sa manche et le glissa dans le panier près d'elle. Ils sortirent du temple et entrèrent dans le grand jardin de la propriété. Ils marchèrent un peu et tombèrent sur un petit pont en bois vernis de rouge. Une petite fille au corps svelte et gracieux se tenait penché près de l'eau claire du bassin. Ses cheveux noirs, bleutés, coupés en un carré plongeant avec deux longues mèches fine de part et d'autre de sa frange, tombaient dans le vide, cachant le visage azurée de la petite fille qui tenait entre ses doigts de grandes fleurs semblable aux lotus dans l'eau. Un bruissement la fit se retourner, dévoilant les deux perles azurées, aussi naturelles que pures et ses lèvres légèrement rosée et gercé par le froid de l'hiver. _

_Ses bracelets tintèrent et attirèrent l'attention du chat posté au garde à vue sur un rocher près du bassin. La voix juvénile de la petite fille prononça le nom de l'un des intrus :_

**_" Jinshin. _**

**_-_****_ Arrow. _**

**_- C'est Yajirushi ! _**

**_- Je sais. _**

**_- Si tu cherche Koe, elle est dans la patinoire là bas. _**

**_- Je sais, Arrow. "_**

_Yajirushi serra les fleurs entre ses doigts et disparu vers l'autre rive du bassin en murmurant :_**_ ' C'est Yajirushi' ._**

_Kazuya demanda, curieux :_

**_" Qui étais-ce ?_**

**_-_****_ Yajirushi, alias Arrow, la fille adoptive de Kiri & Goto. _**

**_- Goto ?_**

**_- Goto Majima, l'amant et l'amour de la vie de Kiri. _**

**_- Ah, d'accord. "_**

_Kazuya esquissa un sourire et ils partirent vers le fond du jardin. Une fois arrivé devant le grand bâtiment faisant office de patinoire privée, ils virent deux jeunes femmes qui s'inclinèrent devant Jin._

_Celle de droite était plus petite que celle de gauche, ses cheveux étaient rose bonbons coiffés en deux macarrons attachés par des rubans rouges tressés._

_La seconde était plus grande, contrairement à l'autre, ses cheveux étaient bleu clair et coiffés en deux anneaux tressés attachés par une boule bleu ciel. _

_C'était Dengen & Takakau._

_Kazuya serra un peu plus fort la main de Jin et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment blanc. _


End file.
